1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device of a display for supporting a display body in a manner pivotable in the horizontal plane and in the vertical plane. The present invention can be used for a support device (a stand device) of a thin type display such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a display device 80 using a conventional support device 82 viewed from the backside.
As shown in FIG. 11, the display device 80 comprises a display body 81 and the support device 82. The support device 82 includes a pedestal portion 91 having substantially a rectangular shape viewed from the bottom and a stand portion 92.
A swivel unit 93 having a circular shape viewed from the bottom is attached to the bottom of the pedestal portion 91. The swivel unit 93 supports the pedestal portion 91 in a manner pivotable in the horizontal plane. The swivel unit 93 is placed on a surface of a desk or an appropriate table. The bottom surfaces of feet 94 provided in the bottom surface of the pedestal portion 91 are floated with a little clearance toward the surface of the desk or the table, or have a light contact with the same.
The upper front surface of the stand portion 92 is provided with a tilting attachment portion 95, to which the backside of the display body 81 is attached in a manner pivotable in the vertical plane.
Therefore, when holding and turning the pedestal portion 91 or the display body 81 in the horizontal direction, they can swing by the swivel unit 93 with respect to the surface of the desk or the table.
In the above-mentioned conventional support device 82, the swivel unit 93 contacts the surface of the desk or the table so as to support the entire body of the display device 80. However, the swivel unit 93 has a circular shape, and its bottom area is substantially smaller than that of the pedestal portion 91, and the feet 94 are floating from the surface of the desk or the table. Therefore, there can be some rattle between the surface of the desk or the table and the pedestal portion 91, resulting in reducing stability to some extent.
In addition, if the surface of the desk or the table is uneven or slanting, the bottom surfaces of the feet 94, can contact the surface of the desk or the table, so that the movement of the swivel unit 93 pivoting in the horizontal plane cannot be performed smoothly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact support device of a display for supporting a display body stably. According to one aspect of the present invention, a device is a support device of a display for supporting the display body in a manner pivotable in the horizontal plane and in the vertical plane. The support device comprises a substrate, an upper cover attached thereto, a middle cover being partially sandwiched between the substrate and the upper cover so as to be pivotable in the horizontal plane, and a tilting unit being attached to the middle cover and having a pivoting arm being pivotable in the vertical plane and being attached to the display body.
Preferably, the middle cover includes a cylindrical portion, a top plate portion provided on the upper end surface thereof, a ring plate portion extending outward in the horizontal direction from a periphery of the lower end surface of the cylindrical portion and a protruding shaft portion projecting downward from the middle portion of the top plate portion, and the protruding shaft portion is inserted in a pivot support hole provided substantially in the middle portion of the substrate in pivotable manner, and the ring plate portion is sandwiched between the substrate and the upper cover in pivotable manner so that the vertical movement is restricted.
In addition, the tilting unit includes two supporting members attached to a boss portion provided in the middle cover with screws that are inserted from the bottom, and the pivoting arm includes two leg portions that are pivotable with respect to the two supporting members and a coupling portion that couples integrally the two leg portions at the upper end portions thereof, and the coupling portion is provided with a hole or a protrusion for mounting the display body.